


Holding on and Letting go

by crossroaddemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 8tracks mix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroaddemon/pseuds/crossroaddemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you have lost someone important in your life, you make sure that you hold on to the other important people you have left, no matter how hard it will be. At least as long until you have to let them go again. And sometimes those people are exactly the people that we would have never thought would never have expected to change our life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on and Letting go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksonclitmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonclitmore/gifts).



http://8tracks.com/twrarepairexchange/holding-on-and-letting-go

1\. Ross Copperman – Holding on and letting go  
 _sometimes the one we’re taking changes every one before_ – A loss is never easy, especially not if it's the loss of family. It's because they are gone and you are still here and now you have to deal with all the things in life alone – until the day when you find someone knew who means much more to you than anyone before.

2\. Jason Walker – Echo  
 _cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back_ – The worst thing about being alone isn't even the loneliness. It's the quiet that creeps into you and makes you feel completely empty. There isn't much worse than seeing tons of people each day while knowing that you don't have anyone to talk to. Both Isaac and Derek have been alone long enough to know that.

3\. Daughter – Still  
 _hate is spitting out each others mouths but we're still sleeping like we're lovers_ – Love isn't easy. It just isn't, for anyone. Not even if it feels like two broken people could finally fix each other. So there is shouting and fighting and screaming and words that weren't meant the way they were said but at the end of the day there if love dominating everything else.

4\. Boyce Avenue – On my way  
 _and when you feel no saving grace well I'm on my way_ – For the bigger part of Isaac life no one has been around to help him to deal with all the bad things that happened to him, with the dead mother and the dead brother and the abusive father. But now there is someone. Now Derek is there.

5\. Coldplay – X&Y  
 _i want to love you but I don't know if i can_ – At first Isaac was nothing to Derek but a part of his plan. He needed him to gain the power he craved for. But as time passed by their relationship changed. They became friends, got closer and someday Derek realized that he loved his beta but he didn't know if he could.

6\. The XX – Angels  
 _and the end is unknown but i think i'm ready as long as you are with me_ – Isaac isn't afraid of Kanima or the alphas coming to town or whatever will be the next monster of the month, he isn't afraid of being killed even after what happened to Erica and Boyd because as long as Derek is with him he doesn't have to be. 

7\. Imagine Dragons – Demons  
 _i want to hide the truth, i want to shelter you_ – After everything that has happened, Derek still tries to keep Isaac safe and away from things that could harm him and with that he has to keep Isaac away from himself, at least partly.

8\. Tyler Ward – The Rescue  
 _and I've seen what you've been into so I will never cross the line_ – Derek was one of the first people who ever noticed how much his father mistreated him. So when he died, Derek promised himself and Isaac that he would never be like that.

9\. The Great Big World – Say Something  
 _say something i'm giving up on you_ – After what happened to Erica and Boyd, Derek was grieving and Isaac understood that. What he didn't understand was that Derek was just drowning in self-pity while letting his sister die. This was the first time when Isaac actually had doubted Derek even if all he needed was an insurance that Derek had a plan, that he knew what to do or at least that he was trying to make everything alright as much as everyone else.

10\. Thriving Ivory – Flowers for a Ghost  
 _you disappear with all your good intentions and all i am is all i could not mention_ – After Derek left with Cora no one really knew if either of them was coming back some day. Isaac loses himself in the things he still needed to say to Derek.

11\. Every Avenue – Between You and I  
 _i want you to know that i am fine here without you but i can't bring myself to lie to you_ \- Isaac wants Derek to know that he is fine without him. He wants him to know that the time alone wasn't as hard as he thought. But even after Derek left without a word, he couldn't bring himself to life to him.

12\. Coldplay – The Scientist  
 _tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_ – Derek might be gone but the memory of him won't stop haunting Isaac. He is surprisingly fine with it as long as it means that he won't forget him.


End file.
